Technological Field
The described technology generally relates to a data transmission architecture. More specifically, the described technology relates to such a data transmission architecture in particular designed for applications to on-board avionics.
Description of the Related Technology
In such applications, in particular to on-board avionics, the equipment is generally distributed into groups to form systems or subsystems.
It is known that the data communication and transmission architectures that were developed in the related technology make it possible, owing to the association of different network topologies, each of which has its own communication mode, to respond optimally to communication needs of the systems.
In particular, these architectures make it possible to provide a response certifying their data exchanges and the interconnections, while maintaining the integrity and availability levels required for each of the systems.
Thus, for example, it is known that in the related technology, there are different data transmission networks, implementing different protocols and that are connected to one another by exchange gateways.